Everyone Needs Some Fun
by Nadreth
Summary: Yes, everyone even Harry Potter. Watch as much drinking and fun ensues. THIS IS NOT SLASH. AU OneShot.


**Everyone Needs Some Fun  
**_By, Tarawen_

* * *

I slumped into the sofa, my head was killing me due entirely to lack of sleep and I couldn't think properly anymore. But I had to think, I had to work this out, Voldemort was still out there, and I still had to defeat him.

"What are you doing Potter?"

I looked up, there was Draco Malfoy – the man claimed he had given up Voldemort's ways, claimed being the big important word there. So until he proved himself to the Order, he was on lock down in Grimmauld's Place.

"Thinking, leave me alone Malfoy," I lashed out sneering coldly at the blond man.

"Wrong," he informed me – "You are moping Potter."

I spluttered, "I am _not_ moping."

"Oh please, you are showing every sign of someone who is moping."

"I'm…absolutely not moping," I insisted.

Malfoy grinned at me suddenly, "Excellent then you won't mind taking me to the bar."

The blond man was permitted to go places provided he had no wand on his person and was accompanied by at least one witch or wizard.

"I mind," I informed him in a harsh voice "I am thinking."

"About what?" the blond man demanded, "What could possibly be so important that you won't just go out for a jaunt to the bar?"

"How about Voldemort?" I asked hoping he would flinch and leave me alone as usual.

He flinched, but instead of leaving me be he seemed to become more persistent, "Potter, if you think about the Dark Lord much longer you are going to explode from a brain overload, you need a drink and a smoke as badly as I do.

I frowned at him, "It's Voldemort or You-Know-Who, never call him the Dark Lord near me again."

Malfoy just sneered at me, "Your pathetic Potter you know that, you won't even go out for a little fun – what are you? Because you're sure as hell not human."

"I go out and have fun when it's time for that kind of thing, now is not the time."

"Oh come on Potter – you have less fun then Granger – you and I are the only ones left in this stupid house – know why? It's a Saturday that's why!" Malfoy waved his hands eccentrically.

"I don't have time," I snapped at him in a tone I thought that made it clear that my decision was final.

"You don't have the time?" he questioned mockingly, "That's a good joke that is Potter, you have nothing but time – you don't know where the Dark Lord is, and you can't stop him this moment anyway, what's wrong with a little fun?"

"Voldemort, or You-Know-Who!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Fine then Potter, act like your too big and important for fun and bars – but you know that you want to go."

"No I do not, I don't want to do any such thing!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes…you most definitely do!"

"No I…" I halted, "I'm not having this argument with you."

"Are too."

"I am not!"

"See, told you."

"I…" I slumped into the seat of the sofa, what harm could going to the bar be anyway?

"You?" Malfoy questioned.

"Fine, I'll come – just let me get my bloody coat and my bleeding damn money Malfoy."

"I knew it," he grinned smugly at having goaded me into going.

* * *

I walked into the small pub; it was all ready crammed with people – people I didn't even know. I froze in place as I realized that I'd never been to a pub before, not only that – I hadn't been the outsider in years. Now here I was, standing with a man I despised in the doorway of a pub full of people I didn't know.

"This – is this a muggle pub Malfoy?"

"Yes," he glanced over at me "it is."

"I thought you hated muggles Malfoy."

"Hated, hardly," he sniffed in distain "I merely recognize that they are lesser than wizards, especially pure-blood wizards. But I don't hate them."

I rolled my eyes, 'lesser' I was already sick of the man.

"Ten shots of Vodka if you please," Draco said smiling at the bartender.

"You're going to do ten shots of vodka?" I peered at the man as though he'd gone mad, which thinking back on it, he probably had.

"Five for me, five for you Potter," he explained calmly.

"Oh no, I'm not drinking tonight Malfoy, not when you could just sneak off when I'm not looking."

"Fine then Potter, I would have drank you under the table anyway."

I frowned, now normally I was above petty challenges, but due to my lack of experience at pubs, and due to the fact that I'm a man and I can be rather stupid at times, I decided to prove him wrong.

"Hi!" I waved at a man walking past, "My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

He smiled broadly and started laughing; I thought that he was probably drunk.

"Potter, you are a moron," Malfoy informed me from his slumped position on a nearby seat.

"Not me," I giggled, "You're a moron." I immediately wondered why I'd giggled, shrugging I giggled again to see if I could remember what it was like.

Malfoy rolled over in the seat and used it to pull himself to his feet, "More rum please Doctor!"

The bartender rolled his eyes and nodded at the waitress to serve us more.

I giggled again, "You, you just called him the doctor, but he's not."

"I did?" Malfoy peered across the table as if confused; suddenly he giggled too, "I called him a Doctor, Doctor who called the Doctor." Draco slumped back into his seat again before promptly sliding to the floor.

"What?" I blinked and the world got spinney and blurred for a second.

"I – I don't know, what is was…it was…" he broke into a laughing fit which I soon joined in on, I wasn't sure what was funny, but whatever it was I was pretty sure that it was really very funny.

The waitress came over and filled our glasses with a doubtful frown on her face. "Are you sure you boys don't want some water instead?"

"No," I would have stomped my foot down to emphasize this, but it inconveniently wouldn't move.

"Come on Potter, we need some of that too – just so we aren't something…" he frowned as if puzzled.

"So you aren't hung over in the morning," the waitress informed us.

"We want two of those as well," Draco giggled.

"No I don't – I don't like water it's icky," I laughed "I just called it icky."

Draco shuddered and frowned at me "You," he said waving his hand aimlessly, "Are very stubborn when you're drunk."

"I'm not stubborn…you are," I nodded firmly and the world spun again, when it stopped I found myself flopped over across the seat.

Draco leaned forward and frowned at me, "Are too."

"I…am…not," I muttered, I felt fuzzy, sleepy maybe, not tired just sleepy. I yawned and the world promptly went all black.

* * *

When I came to the first thing I was aware of was the sensation of a million little hammers striking my head repeatedly, the next thing I became aware of was an unyielding need to puke.

After throwing up all down my front I felt a little bit better, pulling out my wand I murmured a charm to clean myself up. Peering around as I clutched my head I realized that I was back in my room at Grimmauld's place.

It was just then when I sound like thunder filled my head and I found myself facing three women, two looked angry, the third amused.

"Drinking at a muggle pub…" Mrs. Weasley started off in a shrieking tone.

"Malfoy could have done something horrible to you…" Hermione added her own shriek into the mix.

"…Was worried so much I couldn't sleep…"

"…Remus had to go looking for you…"

"…Nobody knew where you were…"

"…What if something…"

"…What about if something…"

"…If something happened?"

Finally both women left, neither giving me any sympathy at all considering my condition, my head was ringing so much that I couldn't remember half of what they'd said.

Remus entered and wrapped his arm around the third woman with a grin. Tonks smiled back up at her husband and then looked down at Harry.

"I'm going to kill Malfoy," I growled harshly.

Tonks grin widened, "Don't worry about that, it's being dealt with by the screech brigade," she glance back at the door Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had left though.

Remus smiled fondly at Harry, "You look just like James."

I mulled over this for a second before looking up suspiciously, "What do you means just like James?"

"Right after his wedding day I mean, the next day he looked just like this…you're missing something I think though…" Remus grinned and suddenly doused me with cold water.

It was times like these that I remembered that Remus had been a Marauder too.

* * *

_**A/N:** Just some random fun from me! I know usually I write moody fan fiction, but I've been feeling too happy lately to write angst._


End file.
